Fugere Illusion: Reminiscence
by Vaati Star
Summary: How does one cross the sea of time. Join a young hero on her journey across the sea of time... as she reminiscences on those who walk alongside her.


_AN: I do not own Touhou Project_

 _Just another random One-Shot from my crazy mind. Something I want to do. Just for clarification once again this One-shot is not canon in the Illusionverse._

 _But without further ado_

 _Let's take a trip down memory lane._

Reminiscence

 _BGM: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Sea of Time (Epic Orchestral Remix)_

What does one do when they wade through the sea of time? It was a question she had asked herself many times… but she had never found an answer for. But here she was once again, standing before the never ending sea of time known as her life. It had its ups and downs, it's high tides and low tides, its storms, its calms… and those who had wade through this sea of time with her.

Taking a deep breath Minerva took a step forward, her bare feet walking across the water's surface as she took her steps forward out into the sea of time. It was a journey most would have to undertake alone, and very few undertake at all. Most who enter the sea of time barely last a minute, let alone an eternity.

The sea of time was a concept of life. Everyone wade into it, never to come out. Only those who would live as long as this sea of time could ever dream of making it out. Only those, who would live for eternity and beyond.

As she walked further out to sea the dark beach she had started on had long since faded from view, having been consumed by the sea as Minerva gracefully walked forward, ripples in the sea of time coming from where she stepped, those ripples expanding to become small waves that would make bigger splashes throughout time.

But Minerva's eyes were closed as she moved forward, and forward she would move forever. And as dark clouds started to form above the sea of time Minerva's eyes remained closed as she lost herself to her thoughts. About those who had once tried to cross the sea of time, only to lose themselves to the abyss… or worse. Friends from days long past, and enemies who had tried crossed the sea only to be drowned beneath the waves by either her hand or someone else's.

But this time… this time she wasn't alone. For beside her walked those who could cross the sea with her. Their steps making ripples upon the water of time that went further and further back as Minerva opened her eyes and smiled, remembering those who walked alongside her.

The great king Garon, ever the valiant and heroic, a hero who had taken it upon himself to lead the way through darkness, across time and space. Countries rose and prospered in his wake as the man himself walked alongside her, the ripples coming from him making some of the greatest waves across time.

The fallen dragon Anankos, ever silent but smiling. Garon's friend and a traveler who helped lead Garon towards new worlds. He was a bridge across time and space, but those beside him led to way forward. His ripples opened the path for others to make even greater waves.

The gentleman thief Roman, one who's destiny had been defied by Minerva's hand, he who should have died, but did not. Always on the lookout for new opportunities and schemes, but he was always there to help those who were close to him.

Like the silent lady Neo, Roman's ever mysterious partner. The diminutive and silent girl always watching Roman's back, and those of the people she trusted. She always made a splash where it mattered most, either drowning someone beneath the waves to try and save her allies, or keeping them above the water to make sure they moved forward.

But there were others as well, like the Samurai phoenix Mokou, the one who had started it all, opening the way forward for all of this to happen. For all of them to try and cross the sea of time would not have been possible with her. She had just wanted those to come along with her on the ride towards eternity and beyond. While she didn't lead the pack, almost all the ripples in the sea of time made by those who walked alongside her could be traced back to her.

There were many more besides those, all of them making their own way through the sea of time alongside the rest of group. All of them traveled together, not always on the same path, but always towards the same destination. But off all those who walked alongside Minerva, none held any more importance than one in particular.

Minerva's dear sister Cirno, a girl who had once started out as a rather ordinary fairy who had dreams much greater than she had any right to achieve. But she had broken her limits and she had traversed the sea of time alongside Minerva, opening the way for everyone else with her bravery and courage. She was the one who made some of the greatest waves, matched only by one other.

Marisa Kirisame, the magician, a hero from rather ordinary origins and background. An unrepentant thief, stealer, cheat… and friend. She fought for everyone by her side, she was a leader, a fighter, a thief, a magician… and a great friend. And while Minerva walked alongside everyone else, Marisa was the one leading the way through the sea of time. Always moving forward with a smile on her face.

And as the dark clouds rolled overhead another storm got ready to make waves across the sea of time… but the heroes stood ready. For they would always move forward, making their way through eternity and beyond. What was another storm to the waves they made? For together they would always be able to move forward… beyond the sea of time.

 _AN: Just a short story I wanted to write after hearing a rather nostalgic piece of music… some stories can tell a thousand words or more… but this is something that can only be conveyed shortly. It's just something I want to do, and before anyone asks, yes this is symbolic… all of it is._


End file.
